Halfling
Halflings are a race of optimistic people. Despite what they're going through they always seem to find something positive in it. Most halflings enjoy the simpler things in life, like good food, ale, and long naps. However their lighthearted behaviour hides a forgotten history. The open and friendly personalities seem to disappear entirely around elves, especially night elves. Halflings are more suspicious of elves in general and it takes longer for them to trust them, but that is nothing compared with their distrust of night elves. You won't find a halfling within 10 meters of a night elf unless they are forced to. Pureheart halflings Pureheart halflings are the poorest of the halflings, yet the most abundant. Purehearts live in the cities of Meshiram, you will find them on every corner, most selling simple and cheap items, while others perform on the streets to make ends meet. Cities populated with pureheart halflings seem chipper and bright because of the music being played by large amounts of street performers. Those who are not street performers or street vendors likely turn to thievery, but occasionally you'll find some working as hunters or city watch. Sex is also a very open subject amongst pureheart halflings, they find no reason to shame it and any form is acceptable, this goes paired witht he fact that purehearts think that you've done well as a person when you've had at least three children, but even that is low for pureheart standards. Most pureheart halflings you meet will have at least 5 siblings. Despite the many mouths to feed, pureheart halflings love sharing their food and frequently invite friends or people who helped them over for dinner. Stout halflings Stout halflings are the heftier of their kind. They also are the ones who are most well off. The stouts are a more careful people, they prefer things to be safe and aren't as likely to take risks. This doesn't stop them from doing what halflings do best, eat, drink and sleep. However, they are very reserved in terms of love. Stout halflings have arranged marriages and shun love that is not for the betterment of their species, which is why homosexual stout couples aren't usually seen unless one of the two is transsexual. Stout halflings usually do something for the betterment of their community even if this is not what they wish. Which is why they tend to end up as foot soldiers or clerics. Ghostwise halflings Ghostwise halflings love a good story. Especially a ghost story is very much loved. Scaring a halfling is hard, which is why ghostwise halflings love to try to frighten others, as a side effect it has made quite a deal of ghostwise halflings paranoid. The Ancal Wastes, where the ghotswise halflings live, are imbedded with innate magic which allows them to speak with their minds when they feel unsafe or uneasy. However, the magic also helps them get in touch with nature and themselves, which is why many become rangers, trying to find creatures from tales or to find new ones to tell their friends about. Others become monks, engaging in a spiritual quest for the betterment for themselves first, and for their people second. Halfling Traits ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Age. ''A halfling reaches adulthood at the age of 20 and generally lives into the middle of his or her second century. ''Size. ''Halflings average about 3 feet tall and weigh about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 25. ''Lucky. ''When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new one. ''Brave. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. ''Halfling Nimbleness. ''You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Languages. '''You can speak, read, and write Common and Halfling. The Halfling language isn't secret, but halflings are loath to share it with others. They write very little, so they don't have a rich body of literature. Their oral tradition, however, is very strong. Almost all halflings speak Common to converse with the people in whose lands they dwell or through which they are traveling. ''Subrace. ''You can divide halflings in three subraces: pureheart, stout, and ghostwise. Choose one of these subraces. Pureheart ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Naturally Stealthy. ''You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Stout ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Stout Resilience. ''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Ghostwise. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Silent Speech. '''''You can speak telepathically to any creature within 30 feet of you. The creature understands you only if the two of you share a language. You can speak telepathically in this way to one creature at a time. Halfling Names Here are some name suggestions '''Male Names: '''Derrin, Eldon, Pumpernickle, Meed, Mert, Cade, Raphas, Dankin, Ri'Saad, Lonny '''Female Names: '''Jaeda, Bria, Nyl, Mille '''Family Names: '''Redsun, Shimerriver, Thornberry, Leafbottoms, Goodjoy, Creeksbottom, Jonatran